


A Touch of Icing

by Hinamiyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Emotional, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hugs, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinamiyas/pseuds/Hinamiyas
Summary: When opening for his parents, 15-year-old Hinata Shoyo gets the surprise of a lifetime.
Relationships: kagehina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. His Daifuku

Hinata's hands grasped the icy door handle- his eyes set upon it. The bakery always did so well in autumn. Everyone loves to eat ikinari dango or a good cup of tea to warm themselves up, right? Hinata always opened the store on weekends, as Karasuno never had practice on weekends.

Click!

The doors swung open, revealing the cozy, wooden interior. Hinata dashed over to check the till, his mother forgot to empty it at times- but today wasn't one of them. 6:57. The employees would be here soon. Hinata slipped into the break room, grabbing a milk carton on the way.  
Admittedly, his parents never really gave him much to do at the shop. Why did they always send him to "work" if all he was allowed to do was sit around? Wouldn't it be better if he could stay home and practice for volleyball? "Damnit." He sunk into his chair, sipping the milk. Wasn't this that brand Kageyama always drank?

Three hours had passed since the store had opened, as it was as busy as ever. Hinata had been dozing off-and-on, waiting for something exciting to happen. "Shoyo!" Hinata jerked his head around, making eye contact with the cashier. "What is it?" "Your friend is here, shouldn't you say hi?" Hinata reluctantly made his way out of the chair. A small part of him hoped to see Kageyama- they had been messaging more and more recently, and most of it didn't even involve nationals! Perhaps it was wrong to be so oddly attached to a male friend, but if Hinata didn't tell anyone, there was no issue- right?  
Kageyama Tobio. Hinata's eyes met his, a relief. "Ah, Hinata..." Kageyama choked out. "You finally came!" Hinata beamed, sitting next to Kageyama. "Coach was being stingy, saying I eat too many sweets." Kageyama took a bite of his daifuku. "He can't catch me here." Hinata let out a content sigh. "You know, if you like our confections so much, I could teach you how to make them." Kageyama scoffed. "Is this why you've been slacking off so much? Have you completely disregarded volleyball?" Kageyama was getting louder. Hinata's cheeks flushed with anger. "If it's so stupid, then this is mine!" Hinata grasped the daifuku and held it up, away from Kageyama.  
"You little shit!" Kageyama began to grind his teeth, knowing not to make a scene. "That stupid smirk always pisses me off." Hinata chuckled triumphantly- he had won! He grasped Kageyama's cold hands and set the daifuku in them. "A hearty treat for the greedy setter!"  
Kageyama loved how playful and energetic Hinata was- though he'd never admit it. Maybe, just maybe, learning how to make treats wouldn't be a bad idea. The team wouldn't have to know, and he could spend more time with Hinata. He met Hinata's eyes, neither of their hands moving. "Friday, after practice. I guess." Hinata gave a smile, looking away. Maybe feeling this way would prove to be an issue.


	2. Teasing Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Friday, and Kageyama is coming to Hinata's house for baking lessons!

"Hinata!" Kageyama called out, throwing a toss to Hinata. _Bap!_ "Hinata, nice kill!" Hinata beamed- he loved it when everyone praised him. "Hey-hey, did you see that spike Kageyama?" Kageyama nodded. "Yeah. Nice kill." It was almost as if he had said nothing at all, his whisper was nearly incoherent. **Nice kill.** It feels so different coming from Kageyama. "Wow, did _you_ just tell Hinata nice kill?" Tsukkishima remarked, a smirk widening on his face. Before Kageyama could react, Hinata piped up. "That's enough, _Tsukki._ " Sometimes Hinata wondered if Tsukki had any social skills at all.

Hinata got ready to hit another toss, his nerves starting to act up. He had had crushes before- on Kiyoko-senpai, and some girl in his old middle school. Everyone at home had been telling him to ask Kiyoko out for months, but it never felt so deep. He glanced at Kageyama, who was clearly in the zone. There's no way he could _ever_ see Hinata like something more. Yet, for some reason, that made the pit in his stomach feel deeper. "Hinata!" He leapt up. _Bap!_ "Nice kill!" He glanced at Kageyama- he didn't say a word this time.

Hinata felt his whole body turning warm, as it did when he said something stupid in public. Kageyama never complimented his spikes, so why did it hurt so much more this time?

* * *

"Both of you, go home soon." Coach Ukai barked, shutting the door on his way out. After a few moments, Kageyama spoke. "You seemed a bit off your game today." Hinata nodded. "Sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Don't pretend to care, Shittyama."

" ** _Shittyama?_** "

"Yep, 'cause you're so mean!"

Hinata laughed, hoping he had derailed the conversation. "Hinata." Kageyama put his hand on Hinata's hair. _So... fluffy._ "What's on your mind?" Hinata gulped as his eyes stared up at Kageyama. Why was the stone-cold setter suddenly being nice to him? Hinata lifted Kageyama's hand off of his head, his hands shaking. "Are we going to my house or not? It's Friday. You said you'd do Friday." His words were choppy and his voice raspy- words coming out felt like sandpaper. The _one time_ Kageyama gave a damn. The one thing Hinata refused to tell him.

Maybe the secrecy of it all hurt the most. Would Hinata be more likely to make a move if Kageyama was a woman? They walked out of the gym together, silently. Hinata wished he could hold Kageyama's hand. He wondered how on earth he could ever feel that way. They were just friends, right? But what if Hinata did have a crush? Kageyama is a _boy!_ Hinata felt disappointed in himself for that- but he did enjoy the thought. Would Kageyama be a decent kisser? Then again- he doubted that Kageyama had ever kissed anyone. He _is_ a bit of a loser. Hinata chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Hinata?"

"Nothing!"

"If you're laughing at me, I'll push you off of this mountain."

"Oh no! I'm _so_ scared!" Hinata stuck out his tongue. Kageyama let out a deep sigh _._ "Kageyama..." Kageyama turned his head away from Hinata, as if to say 'You've won- I give up.' Hinata smirked triumphantly, grabbing his bike. "You're just going to let me have the last word?" Hinata asked, startling Kageyama. "Maybe." He'd get back at him, sooner or later.

* * *

 _"The grand home of Karasuno's future ace!"_ Hinata chirped; opening the door. "I'm home! And I brought Kageyama-kun!"Kageyama felt his cheeks go warm. Hinata sounded so happy- as if he'd been waiting to have Kageyama over. Hinata's mother walked out into the hallway, eyeing Kageyama. 

"You're Tobio?"

"Yeah, I'm _Shoyo-kun's_ good friend."

Hinata jumped a little- guess he got the karma he deserved. Hinata hastily grabbed Kageyama's arm, nearly dragging him. "Come on, _Tobio_." Hinata was pissed at himself for even starting this nonsense. He drug Kageyama into his room, shutting the door.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was what?"

 _"What_ on Earth could have _possibly_ possessed you to call me Shoyo?"

Hinata sighed, both of them sitting on his bed. "You should've _warned me_ if you were going to use Shoyo." Kageyama turned his head away, embarrassed. "Sorry for calling you Shoyo, then." Hinata shook his head and laughed, leaning off of his bed a bit. "The rest of the team uses Shoyo. I really don't mind!" Kageyama turned back around, making eye contact with Hinata. "No." Hinata jumped a bit, nearly falling. "Why not?" Kageyama stood up, walking towards the door. "You want to teach me to make _daifuku,_ so let's go ahead and do that." "Tch." Hinata really did want him to tease more. 

Hinata led Kageyama to his kitchen, pulling out two pots. "Normally you'd make the mochi for the daifuku from scratch, but-" He grabbed sugar and a jug of water. "We're doing it the easy way tonight!" Kageyama nodded in excitement, rolling up his sleeves. Hinata measured out the sugar and water- for his pot and for Kageyama's, adding his into the pot. "We're heating this up first." Kageyama followed suit, both boys stirring.

"Add the _anko powder_ now, make sure to mix it well!" Kageyama intently watched; mirroring every movement Hinata was making. After a bit of stirring, Hinata turned to Kageyama. "We're going to let this cool now, alright?" Kageyama nodded. "For how long?" "About twenty minutes or so! That's enough time to watch an episode of whatever is on tv." Kageyama looked at Hinata with his signature 'Let's see who gets there first!' look, but Hinata shook his head. "Not _inside,_ stupid!" 

Hinata and Kageyama sat across from Hinata's mother, watching a trashy talk show. Hinata never really understood the appeal of most shows- he was always into anime, or anything volleyball related. Sometimes westerners would say things like 'Japanese tv is just so... weird!' Hinata always assumed they were right- crude western humor was admittedly more fun to watch. Who didn't want to see some English man screaming insults at mediocre chefs? Hinata chuckled and smiled a bit, causing Kageyama to glance over. Their eyes met, and for the first time- Kageyama's glaze was... _comforting._ "Tobio." Hinata mouthed, causing Kageyama to look away. Kageyama sure does do a lot of glancing away.

The tv show ended almost as fast as it had began- any time spent with Kageyama always seemed to pass quickly. Hinata liked that. "So... we need to finish our daifukus." Hinata stood up; stretching. "If I can make my own now, will I really need to stop by your bakery again?" Kageyama asked, hoping to provoke Hinata. Hinata smirked. "There's no way yours will taste as good as ours." That _definitely_ didn't work. Pulling his red bean paste over, Hinata began to rip it apart. "We're both making two. So split it _evenly_ in half, and ball those halves up." Kageyama nodded, tearing apart his paste. He smiled to himself, sneakily glancing at Hinata. He was really glad that he agreed to this. It all felt so domestic- something Kageyama had no idea he wanted so badly. 

"Now, Kageyama- mix water and sugar in one bowl, and the _shiratama-ko_ into another. When the water and sugar is all mixed, slowly pour and mix it in with the shiratama-ko." Kageyama mimicked every move Hinata made, hoping to get his just as perfect. After heating- and beating their doughs, they laid it on startch and began to make two flat pieces each. filling the pieces with the red bean paste, Hinata stepped back to admire their work. "We did it! We made extra-large daifuku!" Hinata beamed at Kageyama.

"You really are amazing, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, grabbing Kageyama's hand. "Shouldn't you try them first?" Hinata placed one into Kageyama's hand, smiling. Kageyama pulled it up to his mouth, biting into it. Hinata did the same. "It tastes like... _happiness_." Hinata cocked his head to the side. "I don't really get it." Kageyama shook his head and smiled. "I really like it. Thank you, Hinata." Hinata grew flushed, but smiled. "Can we do this again next Friday? I'll teach you to make so many different goods! But- as payment- you still have to come to the bakery!" Hinata squeaked, his daifuku nearly falling out of his hands. Kageyama cracked a sly smile. "Sure." He was happy- as long as he was with Hinata.

_'As long as we're together, I'll do whatever you want.'_

Kageyama wished he could speak his mind like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than the first, but regardless- I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Dango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gives Kageyama a special treat.

Hinata pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, closely examining his face in the bathroom mirror. _Spit._ Kageyama had gone back home. He's probably been there for a bit now. A sigh escaped Hinata's lips- as if that fact disappointed him. The daifuku they made today was much cheaper than the ones they serve at his family's shop, but they tasted _so much better._ Hinata had been jealous of his friends for a while now- albeit he hated admitting it. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi were so... _close._ Nishinoya and Sugawara had Asahi. Sure, Hinata did have Kageyama. But he was sure that Kageyama didn't see them as close. Hinata was just a tool to use for his victory.

_Floop._

Hinata sunk into his bed, cocooning himself in his blankets. _Warm._ Today had been great- at least Hinata thought so. He felt guilty for secretly enjoying Kageyama's company; he was so selfish. He knew he didn't want to make deserts with Hinata. He didn't want to watch a stupid show with Hinata. His teasing was meaningless- Hinata _knew that._ Hinata felt so sure- this friendship was completely one-sided. Right?

_Ping!_

Hinata flipped his phone over, revealing an e-mail from Kageyama Tobio. _Kageyama!_ Hinata could feel his heart racing. 'Thanks for having me over.' Hinata smiled and held his phone tightly- he was on top of the world!

'I'd love to have you over anytime, Kageyama-kun (●´ω｀●)!!' 

'Before next Friday?'

'Any time... except on weekends!'

'You're at the bakery tomorror, right?'

'Every Saturday and Sunday.'

'See you tomorrow.'

Even in his texts, he was so... stoic. Hinata loved that, though. 'See you :)' Hinata sat his phone on the table as he began to nod off. He wondered what Kageyama thought of him- did he really enjoy hanging out? Kageyama was never one for undeserved niceties. He'd speak his mind, and only complimented when it was warranted. He wasn't impolite- but he wasn't exactly polite either. Hinata let out a faint giggle at the thought of an overly nice Kageyama- what would that look like? He began to wonder what other sweets Kageyama would like... perhaps plain dango? Hinata could make him something before they opened tomorrow! With that thought, Hinata began to doze off.

* * *

Kageyama stared at Hinata's email. 'See you :)'. Was Hinata really happy to see him? Kageyama buried his face into his pillow, mulling over everything that happened. _I called him Shoyo. I used his first name. Fuck._ A small groan escaped his lips. Kageyama had always assumed himself to be aromantic- he never liked any girls like his peers did. Hinata made him feel warm and cozy, like a hot chocolate after a long day in the cold. He had disliked Hinata at first, but he was beginning to feel fond of him. Maybe even _too_ fond.

Kageyama whipped out his phone, opening up his internet browser. 'How to tell if you like a guy'. He assumed most of the results would be for women, but it was worth a shot anyway. He scrolled through the results, everything ranging from quizzes to recipe blogs. _What does being gay have to with your Grannie's cookies?_ He thought, shaking his head. He couldn't believe himself. What would he do if he _did_ like Hinata? He closed his eyes and clicked his screen. After waiting a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see an article.

'How to tell if you like another guy.'

Kageyama gulped, getting second-hand embarrassment from himself. 'Could you imagine yourself kissing him?' Kageyama's fingers began to dance, as if he was typing a risky text message. He tossed the phone to the side, knocking it off his bed. "Damnit..." He muttered, throwing a blanket over his head. _Why can't I just imagine it? Why is it so embarassing?_ He thrashed about, knocking pillows off of his bed in the process. After a moment, he leaned over to grab his phone. _Can't risk letting someone see._ He deleted the tab, and tossed himself back. He was starting to miss the cushy landing of his pillows.

_I'm going to sleep and I will **not** think about kissing Hinata._

Kageyama closed his eyes, and relaxed his breathing.

_Don't dream about Hinata._

He covered his head with his blanket once more, like a child throwing a fit.

_I'm going to dream about winning nationals. Not about **Hinata.**_

Yet, he was as foolish as ever.

* * *

Hinata watched the clock. They had been open for half an hour, but Kageyama still hadn't showed. He examined his _perfect_ dango. What a waste of good food- and energy. Hinata sat his dead on his arms, looking out at the dining room. _I wonder what everyone else is doing._ Making up scenario s in his head was fun- he could picture Tanaka and Nishinoya admiring Kiyoko. Maybe Azumane was practicing his man-buns with Sugawara, wouldn't that be fun? Then again, would Sugawara have enough hair for that? Hinata snorted a bit, nearly knocking the dango off of the table. Hinata picked up the treats, wondering if he should just eat them.

Then- as if on queue- Kageyama's voice reaches him. "Sorry for being late, Hinata!" Hinata whipped around, dango in hand. "Kageyama! These are yours!" He squeaked, shoving them into Kageyama's hands. "Dango?" Kageyama took one off of the stick, chewing it. "It's really nice." Hinata smiled, as if he had just won the lottery. _Praise from Kageyama!_ "Stop smiling like that! You look stupid!" Kageyama scolded, through his clenched teeth. "Why?" A smirk spread across Hinata's face, his voice taking a snarky tone. "Are you embarrassed?" Kageyama made eye contact with Hinata, hoping to grasp some form of control on the situation. 

Kageyama's cold, harsh, dark eyes tore their way through Hinata’s- though Hinata didn’t budge. Hinata could feel his heart beating, his mind racing. Kageyama looked away; his face flushing, backing up from Hinata. "Follow me." Hinata whispered, intertwining his fingers with Kageyama's. He pulled Kageyama into the back room, where Hinata spent most of his weekends.

"What's this?"

"It's the breakroom, I'm the only one who really comes back here. I didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on us."

Kageyama nodded, looking around. "It's quiet." Hinata could feel a squeeze on his hand, realizing he hadn't let go yet though- neither had Kageyama. Hinata smiled to himself; Kageyama squeezing tighter. "Are you aware that you're holding my hand, Hinata?" Hinata jumped, jerking his hand from Kageyama's grip. "Dumbass, you were the one holding!" "And? You could get out of my grip just fine." Kageyama smirked, pissing Hinata off further. "Real mature, _Tobio."_ Hinata cooed. "Fuck. Off." Kageyama began to grind his teeth again, amusing Hinata. "God, Tobio- it's almost as if you're in love with me!" Hinata's words shot out of his mouth in a sing-song voice; he began to spin around Kageyama like a child.

Kageyama whipped around, grasping Hinata's hands tightly. "Being that adamant about me liking you only makes _you_ look suspicious, **_Shoyo._** " He pulled Hinata's hands up to his face. "Two can play at that." Hinata began to sweat, his heart feeling as if it would burst. He had been unsure about liking Kageyama for a while now, so what did it mean if he wanted to kiss him? "Then play." Hinata's voice turned to ice, as if to say 'Do it Kageyama, no balls!’

Kageyama had dreamt of dating Hinata the night before- perhaps that's why he was so forward. "Play?" Kageyama reiterated, asking for permission. Hinata nodded, his fingers relaxing into Kageyama's hands. "Do it, if you're so ballsy." "I have more balls than you, Hinata." Hinata gave a small smirk. "Prove it." Kageyama slowly tilted his head, trying to figure out what angle to go for. _Left? **Left.**_ Hinata closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for his first kiss. Was it Kageyama's first too?

He could smell the dango on Kageyama's breath as he inched closer, life going in slow-motion.

Kageyama pulled Hinata's hands onto his shoulders, moving his hands to cup Hinata's face.

Kageyama's lips brushed into Hinata's, making both of their heartbeats spike. He pushed into Hinata's, neither of them knowing what to do. Hinata gripped onto Kageyama's shoulders, standing on his tip-toes. Kageyama was so... _warm._ A small sigh escaped Hinata's mouth as Kageyama slowly pulled away, making eye contact with Hinata as they opened their eyes. 

"Is that enough for you?"

Hinata traced his lips with his index finger.

"You taste like dango."

Kageyama laughed, his hands shaking. _'You taste like dango.'? What a dopey thing to say!’_ He thought, catching his breath. Hinata smiled, relieved that Kageyama was enjoying himself. "Was that your first kiss, Kageyama?" Hinata inquired, looking eager. 

"Yes, but..."

Kageyama cupped Hinata's face again, brushing Hinata's nose with his own.

"Call me Tobio from now on."

Hinata nodded, smiling.

"Only if you call me Shoyo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, I got sidetracked with schoolword :(


	4. I Want to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their kiss, Hinata begins to come to terms with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for long time no chapter!! i've been really busy with school recently but i'm going to post chapters more regulary again (i hope)

Kageyama had left almost instantly after the kiss, annoying Hinata- _‘How could you just kiss me and then leave?’_ He let out a small breath, closing the shop. Hinata wasn’t completely sure how he felt about it all. He had enjoyed himself, but began to have second thoughts.

Maybe it was because he had been abandoned just as quickly as it had happened. Sure, it was embarrassing; doesn’t mean Kageyama _had_ to run off... did it? A sigh escaped Hinata’s mouth, the second-hand dango residue lingering on his tongue. Everything had happened so fast, he felt as if his world had utterly flipped around- his mind filled to the brim with thoughts.

His first kiss was stolen by his greedy, selfish setter. The worst part was- he liked that. He took out his phone, typing a message to Kageyama.

‘Let’s meet at the park in an hour.’

The sun would be setting by then- people would be leaving. They could at least talk this morning out- right? Hinata was embarrassed- and ashamed. He had only ever thought of being with a girl before. He _knew_ he liked girls; he _knew_ a wife was always an option. So why was he okay- more than okay- happy even, to kiss a boy? He could feel his heart sinking, wondering what his mother would think. Was liking both even a thing? Admittedly, Hinata never knew much about this stuff. He took another look at his phone, seeing Kageyama had replied.

'I'm at the river. You're not too far, right?'

'Let's meet there, then.'

Without realizing it, Hinata had began to bike as fast as he could. He wanted to see Kageyama- to talk to him; figure things out. Hinata was restless, trying so hard to figure his feelings out. All he could think of this week was Kageyama- and now, his mind had so much more to explore.

How soft he was.

How caring he could be.

How his awkwardness could turn Hinata's day around for the better.

Hinata craved that- he craved the psychical and emotional affection only Kageyama had ever given him. Tears slipped out of his face, the feeling of Kageyama's lips lingering on him. His chest began to squeeze, wondering how this would affect their playing. He wanted so much- was it even fair to Kageyama? To expect so much undeserved adoration? It wasn't fair- not in Hinata's mind.

_I don't deserve you, Tobio._

Hinata had reached the river- but there was no sign of Kageyama. He sat his bike down, lying on the grass beside of it. The sun was starting to go down- it was growing colder. "Damn." Hinata murmured, setting his hands between his legs. "I wish I brought a jacket." A shadow of a person casted itself over Hinata, a voice slipping out. "I thought you'd need a jacket, Shoyo." Hinata shot up, spinning around. "Tobio." Kageyama gave him a warm look, handing him the jacket. Hinata put it on, noticing the size being too big. "It's mine." Kageyama blurted out, hoping that's what Hinata was going to ask. Hinata smiled, zipping it up. "It's warm."

The boys sat down on the bank, not making eye contact. The sound of the water was so faint, Kageyama could hear Hinata's breaths. Kageyama looked down, swishing his hand in the water. "I'm so sorry for this morning. I had a dream about you and I, and I guess I..." Kageyama could feel his chest tighten; his throat growing a lump. "I guess it made me realize I liked you. I like you. And I was too confident- too ballsy- I know you consented to it, but I feel so shitty about it!" Kageyama's tone increased, his voice breaking. Hinata picked Kageyama's hand out of the water, holding it with both of his. "You're right. I _did_ consent." Hinata's hands began to sweat. "I kissed you because I was confused. Because ever since we started getting closer, you made me feel strange. And- and- when you tease me, I like that." Hinata's voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes. _'Fucking crybaby.'_ He thought, his heart beating. "Tobio- I don't... I don't know what to do." Tears began to fall down his face. "Liking you is so _scary._ And I don't want to, but..."

Hinata placed Kageyama's hand on his cheek. 

"I don't know how else to go about all of this."

Kageyama wiped Hinata's tears, making Hinata flush.

"I want to try. I want to try to like you." Hinata's voice cracks were at a high, his face becoming snotty. "Then we can try." Kageyama said, trying to soothe Hinata's crying. It wasn't like Kageyama to care- especially about Hinata- but here he was. Hinata didn't quite understand his tears. It was great news- he was going to start something with Kageyama. It was perfect, right? "So, this does mean I can kiss you whenever I want?" Hinata asked, hoping to take the attention off of his tears. "It does." Kageyama's caring expression turned into a warm smirk, as if he was inviting Hinata to kiss him. After all, they were alone.

Hinata leaned over, pressing their lips together again. This one was quick, ending as soon as it had started. A quiet laugh slipped out of Hinata, Kageyama rusting his hair in response.

"Y'know, Tobio- whenever you pat my head like that, it makes me feel like I just scored the winning point for a game!" Kageyama smiled at that, pulling his fingers through Hinata's hair.

"Who knew that all I had to do to hype you up is just touching your head?" 

Hinata scoffed, shaking his head. Kageyama _was_ right, of course- but hearing it out loud made Hinata cringe. 

"If you don't stop that I'll _never_ score another jaw-dropping point again, Tobio."

"Like I'd believe that."

Hinata laughed, staring up at Kageyama. He really did get lucky, didn't he? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my writing, please be nice!


End file.
